


[Podfic] Academic

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "Oh, and by the way, Dr. McKay?" Cadman added. "The English department? Loves your listing on GaySugarDaddy.com."





	[Podfic] Academic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Academic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252879) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/academic.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/academic.m4b.zip)**

39:16

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
